


The One I Love

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death Fix, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Love Confessions, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Isaac works through his feelings after Allison almost dies in front of him.





	The One I Love

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know where this came from. I was having a lot of Allison/Isaac feelings a few weeks ago and this happened.

Isaac feels like his world is closing in around him. Allison is there, dying in Scott’s arms, and all he can do is watch and listen as her heart starts to slow. He wants to scream. He wants to yell at Scott to do something, anything to save her. But the words won’t come.

That same helpless feeling he felt every time his father would get angry and lash out is there. It's threatening to pull him under.

Then by some miracle an ambulance arrives. It's a mess of noise as the paramedics work on loading her into the ambulance. Isaac focuses on the sound of her still beating heart as long as he can until the ambulance disappears and he's left standing there alone.

Isaac goes to the spot she had been. Where her blood is still coating the ground. There's so much of it. It's a miracle she'd made it away from here alive. Now he just has to hope she survives the trip to the hospital.

He knows he should go. He should see how she's doing. But he can't. Not yet. Hospitals still hold so many bad memories for him. Like most places do in this town these days.

But the hospital more than most. It's where he suffered his first real loss when his mother died. Then later when he lost his brother.

He doesn't think he can face another loss like that. So he doesn't go. He spends hours walking the dark streets of Beacon Hills.

He knows the Nogitsune is still out there somewhere, biding its time before launching another attack against them.

It hardly seems important now.

He never realized how much he had to lose until he saw Allison bleeding out in Scott's arms. It all came into sharp focus then.

It's not a happy realization, knowing that he has people he can't stand to lose. It's just another easy for him to get hurt.

"Isaac."

Isaac sighs and looks to the sky. "What do you want Derek?"

"I heard what happened with Allison," Derek says. "I went to the hospital but Scott and Agent said they hadn't seen you."

"Is she…"

He can't make himself say the words. The fear is back, gripping tightly at his heart.

"She's okay," Derek says. "She made it through surgery and the doctors seem optimistic she'll make a full recovery."

Isaac sinks to his knees, feeling relief coursing through him. His shoulders shake with the force of his sobs.

Allison is alive. She's going to be okay.

A hand settles on the back of his neck and Isaac feels himself calm.

"There was so much blood," he chokes out. "And her heartbeat got so slow. I thought she would…"

"I know," Derek says. "It didn't look good, but she made it. She's strong, Isaac. She's going to be fine."

"Even the strongest people fall," Isaac mutters.

Derek sighs, "That's true. But not this time. Now is there any reason you're here and not at the hospital."

"I couldn't go," Isaac says. "I lost so many people in that place. I couldn't stand to lose another. It's not like she needed me there anyway." He looks at Derek to see him frowning. "What?"

"Why would you think she doesn't need you?"

Isaac shrugs, "She has her dad. And Scott. I would have just been in the way."

"But you're her…"

"Nothing," Isaac sighs. "I'm nothing compared to her first love."

Derek's frown deepens, "Isaac."

"It's fine," Isaac says, brushing off Derek's hand as he gets to his feet. "She's alive. That's all I care about."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know," Isaac admits. "It feels weird going back to the McCall house without Scott or Melissa there. I might just walk a while longer. I don't think I'm going to be sleeping anytime soon."

"You really shouldn't be alone," Derek tells him. "It's not safe."

"He won't be alone," Erica says, walking out of the shadows with Boyd by her side.

"It's about time you stopped lurking," Isaac says.

"We were the lookouts," Erica says. "It's like he said, it's not safe."

"So you're leaving him alone?"

"I can take care of myself," Derek tells him. "But no, I won't be alone. I have someone I need to check in on. Now you three stay out of trouble."

"What trouble could we possibly get into?" Erica asks him.

Derek raises an eyebrow, "Do I really need to answer that?"

He smirks and turns away, taking off into the darkness.

"Tell Stiles we say hi!" Erica calls after him.

Derek doesn't even stop to tell Erica to shut up. He slinks off into the night as if he'd never been there at all.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" Erica asks, falling into step next to him as he takes off walking down the street.

Isaac shakes his head. He knows he should go see Allison, but he can't yet. He tells himself he'll do it later. After things have settled.

"No, I just want to run."

So they do. They run until their lungs are burning and their legs are aching. Until all Isaac wants to do is collapse and sleep. He winds up back at Derek's loft with them. Derek isn't there, but Isaac knows it wouldn't matter if he was.

They curl up on Erica's bed, taking comfort in the fact that for tonight they’re safe and alive.

* * *

 

The next few days give Isaac a place to focus. First on taking down the Nogistune. Then on the recovery after. He wishes they could say they made it out without any casualties. But they don't.

Isaac was never close to Ethan and Aiden, never really allowing himself to fully trust them after they spent weeks trying to tear apart their pack.

But they did fight with them. Isaac knows what it's like to lose a brother. He can't imagine the pain that comes with losing a twin. He can't blame Ethan for wanting to skip town after that.

It's something Isaac has considered himself. But despite all the pain this town has brought him his pack is still here. He can't just leave them. Not yet.

Isaac hears bits and pieces about Alison's recovery. He can tell Scott is confused about Isaac moving out of his place and back in with Derek. And even more confused about him not visiting Allison.

Scott tries in his own way to get him to talk. Telling him that Allison has been asking about him. Isaac brushes him off, telling him he's just been busy. It's not a lie necessarily. But they both know it's not the whole truth either.

But how is he supposed to tell Scott it's just too hard after what he saw? That he's afraid to see her only to lose her again.

So he stays silent.

It's not surprising that Allison comes to find him though. He's alone at the loft when he catches her scent before he hears her heartbeat growing closer.

She doesn't knock on the door. She throws the door open, barely taking the time to close it behind her, before walking further into the room towards him.

"You didn't come see me," Allison says, by way of greeting. She's standing with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed. She's always looked beautiful when she's angry. A thought he doubts she'd appreciate right now.

Isaac shrugs, trying to appear casual. Even has his heart starts beating out a loud rhythm in his chest. "There was a lot happening."

"That's bullshit," she says. "Even if you never came because of the Nogitsune, it's been days since that was handled. What gives Isaac?"

"Why do you care?" Isaac asks her. "It's not as if you needed me there."

A look of hurt flashes across her face before it's quickly replaced with anger. "What is your problem?"

"Nothing," Isaac says. "I just didn't see the point. You had your dad and Scott. You didn't need me."

Allison's anger shifts to understanding. "Isaac, I'm not with Scott anymore. You know that."

"You almost died," Isaac tells her. Not that she probably needs the reminder. "In his arms. You love him, Allison. I get that."

"That's not…" Allison sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. "He's my first love, Isaac. But I don't love him like that anymore."

"You don't?" Isaac asks, trying not to let himself get too hopeful.

"I don't. I haven't for awhile." Allison takes a few steps closer to him. "I have a second chance at life now. I want to spend that time with the person I love. Do I need to tell you who that is? Or can you figure that out yourself?"

Isaac laughs quietly, unable to keep the hope at bay any longer. "It couldn't hurt to hear it."

Allison rolls her eyes, but there's a fond smile on her face as she stops in front of him. "It's you, you idiot. I love _you_."

Isaac tilts his head, "You know I might need to hear it one more time."

Allison swats at his shoulder and Isaac laughs, catching her arm. "I love you too."

She goes to say something but Isaac can't hold back any longer. He pulls her to him, and kisses her. It only takes her a few seconds before she's wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her.

"You're still an idiot," she murmurs against his lips.

"But you love me," Isaac says, unable to keep the smile off his face.

Allison smiles against his lips, "I do."

"How would you feel about a vacation?" Isaac asks her.

She raises an eyebrow, "A vacation? Where?"

"I don't know. I've always wanted to see France."

Her smile grows, "Romantic."

"I can be from time to time."

"Why now?"

"You almost died," Isaac says. "And it wasn't the first time. It probably won't be the last if we stay here. We deserve some time away."

"Okay," Allison says, kissing him softly. "Let's go to France."

Isaac knows it's not going to be that easy. There's still a lot to talk about. But he lets himself have hope. There are worse things, after all. He deserves a chance to take the girl he loves to France. Away from all the pain and danger. Somewhere they can just exist and be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
